nibbelsgameinfofandomcom-20200214-history
L is real 2401 (super mario 64)
in super mario 64 voor de n64 is een hele goede game ik zelf heb het nooit gespeeld maar wel de ds versie ervan. maar vandaag de voor somige wel en voor sommige niet bekende mysterie: l is real 2401 van de n64 mario 64 deze game gaat over mario die peach moet redden in een 3d wereld door verschillende schilderijen in te springen moet hij sterren halen. luigi veel mensen vonden het jammer dat luigi niet in mario 64 voor de n64 was maar in het tuintje midden in het kasteel staat een beeld van een ster met een bordje er onder L is real 2401 of terwijl luigi is real 2401. dit bracht mij en veel andere aan het denken. de feiten * er staat zeker weten l is real 2401 * in dodongo's cavern staat zelfde bordje (legend of zelda ocarina of time) wat zegt : qiant dead dodongo when it sees red a new way to go will be open. * het staat in de achtertuin. * er is geen texture van luigi in de game gevonden. * en nee 24 uur en een minuut spelen of 2401 keer om het standbeeld lopen werkt niet. conclusies omdat er geen texture is van luigi zit hij dus niet in de game maar en zijn nog 3 theorieën. # de tijd theorie: l is real dat wil zeggen dat luigi bestaat maar wat betekend 2401 nou heel simpel. 2401 is geen groot getal maar twee getallen het zijn, 2001, 2, 4. dit is een datum 4 februarie 2001 of terwijl toen kwam sticker mario voor de n64 uit in amerika # de hint theorie: tips komen vaak voor in ocarina of time maar misschien was het wel bedoelt als hint naar mario 64 bedoeldlet op ''qiant dead dodongo (de grote boo in de achtertuin) when it sees red (mario) a new way to go will be open (de kooi naar big boo's haunted mansion). ''dus als mario naar big boo kijk wordt big boo onzichtbaar en je zie de kooi naar big boo's haunted mansion. in ocarina of time: als de ogen van het schedel van dodongo rood worden is er een nieuwe ingang. # er was een foto gemaakt van de beta versie van mario 64 in big boo's haunted mansion bij de big boo van de eerste ster kon je een sleutel zien die niet voor kwam in de originele game in het programma toads tool 46kun je je eigen levels maken en veranderen met andere textures er is ook een texture van een sleutel de zelfde als bij de foto maar dat zegt nog niks over luigi. maar bij het zelfde programma is kun je ook de grote van mario aanpassen als je daar intypt l is real 2401 veranderd de 8 bit mario in een 8 bit luigi als je vervolgens de game speelt is mario vervangen door luigi. maar dit kan net zo goed een easter egg ofzo zijn. maar dat is bijna onmogelijk aangezien hij niet zomaar de mario texture in het groen maar hij is dunner en langer. het zou raar zijn als ze zoveel moeite hebben gedaan voor een easter egg maar juist daarom denk ik dat misschien wel de beste theorie is. het zou alle drie kunnen maar dit is mijn theorie